


It Was Bound To Happen

by urisarang



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: CRACK excuse for kissing





	

"Ah Yoochun, are the rumors true...? Is there a special someone out there for you?" The thin and extremely pretty interviewer asks and instantly Yoochun's mind goes to the man sitting next to him. The opportunity for shameless fan service is too obvious to pass up and as fate would have it he was not alone in his thinking. Casually slinging an arm across Junsu's shoulders Yoochun flashes a bright and devastatingly charming smile with just a hint of smirk to the woman.

"Of course the rumors are true!" Yoochun shouts out brightly when he feels Junsu wrap himself around Yoochun holding him back and playing along. "I'd be nothing with out me not so better half!" Yoochun jokes playfully and quickly moves to plan a placating kiss on Junsu's cheek before he can get upset. His lips meet not a check but lips! Junsu's lips! An electric tingle zips across them and Yoochun could swear he can feel Junsu feeling him back. More than their lips connect in that instant.

Yoochun can feel a warmth in his chest that feels so right, like its always been there even though he has never felt this way before in his life. Yoochun's shocked eyes meet Junsu's and he can see that Junsu's feelings mirror his own and it takes every ounce of his will to keep from falling into eyes that sparkle with something more.

Blushing profusely they break apart to the chorus of a thousand shocked 'oh's!' Even their fellow band mates cry out in surprise at the shared kiss. Ever the quick thinker Jaejoong bursts into song, singing a mock song of love working quickly to defuse the tense situation and give the two would be love birds time to recover their wits.

"Oh! Just you wait til your girlfriend in America finds out!" Yunho coyly threatens when he catches on.

"Oh Yoochun you so bad!" Changmin feigns disappointment, "And to think I looked up to you!" Changmin pouts in an impossibly cute way, folding his arms across his chest while turning his body away from Yoochun. Never one to miss a beat Junsu shoves Yoochun away from him.

"I thought you loved me!" He cries out in a whine sending the crowd into laughter at his overly dramatic act. Yoochun tugs on Junsu's arms.

"Ahh don't be that way! You know I can't help but fall for such a cute face..." Yoochun consoles Junsu in a smooth voice, Junsu pouts but lets himself be tugged back into Yoochun's arms.

"I am really cute..." He says in his cutest voice before a frown overtakes his features, "Hey wait a minute! I AM the cutest and you are just a good for nothing PLAYER!" He humphs ripping himself out of Yoochun's grasp turning his back on Yoochun with a pout. The crowd really starts to roar at their drama and all possible suspicion of their kiss dies away. How could that have been anything but intentional?

DBSK shares a collective mental sigh as the crowd accepts the slip as just a well acted out fan service/drama. The rest of the interview flies by without another incident thankfully and they stand, bowing as one with hands linked before leaving the stage still hand in hand.

Mindful of the ever present hidden cameras that could be lurking backstage they hurry off into their shared dressing room quick to shut the door behind them. In another show of their loyalty and support of each other Jaejoong, Yunho and Changmin excuse themselves to the farthest corer giving the other two as much privacy as they can.

Junsu and Yoochun stand close, face to face but neither will raise their eyes to look at the other. Standing quietly with heads bowed staring at their hands at a loss of what to say. The silence stretches on until Junsu reaches out stilling Yoochun's fidgeting hands within his own, Junsu runs his fingers over Yoochun's slowly as if he is feeling them for the very first time. Junsu's gentle fingers stroke Yoochun's skin sending delightful chills and its not long before Yoochun starts petting back. Both men are enjoying the feel of their dancing fingers, the wholeness when they entwine and the warmth within their grasp.

Almost shyly they finally look up into one another's eyes, washing away the uncertainly as their eyes meet. Junsu's sparkling eyes, spark joy into Yoochun's filling him with warmth. They smile sweetly at one another, lost in each other's eyes as the world around them fades away and the space between them disappears. Without conscious thought they lean into one another drawn by an intense need to touch and feel.

Still lost in each other's eyes there is almost nothing between them, their hot breath mingles as lips part. They share a few breaths seeming to synchronize to a slow and stead rhythm of breath. Eyes slide closed when they lean their foreheads together and silently explore their deepening connection.

Unnoticed by the pair wrapped up within each other Changmin pouts, he whispers in a slightly whinny voice to the rest of his group.

"Aww that's no fair! I wanna fall in love." Jaejoong covers a little laugh with a hand at the completely ridiculous expression on the youngest's face. Even their leader struggles to fight down a bark of laughter watching the youngest look on with child like jealousy and longing at the newly formed couple. Leaning in Yunho whispers in Changmin's ear.

"Doseng, you are too young to even know what to do if you had a lover." Changmin grows indignant but before he has an outburst Jaejoong grabs his face gently turning his face to his.

"Don't worry Changmin, I know you'll find love." He whispers heatedly in the younger man's ear before dropping a quick peck on his check, turning the boy tomato red. "But not until you're older!" Jaejoong teases leaving Changmin speechless.

Yunho ruffles Changmin's hair affectionately, "Don't worry we'll wait." He gives Changmin's cheek a quick kiss that somehow makes Changmin blush even more. Smiling Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin and Jaejoong in an almost crushing hug that they return just as strong.

"Hey quiet you three! Can't you see WE are busy being a cute couple over hear!" Yoochun yells out startling the three badly.

"Yeah! We are the cuuuute ones!" Junsu coo's out in his insanely and illegally cute voice sending Yoochun doubling over in laughter. He has to hand onto Junsu just to keep from falling over he's laughing so hard.

Soon all the band members are laughing and joking around like any other day proving nothing can stop the magic that is Dong Bang Shin Ki!


End file.
